


[Podfic] You Look Like Him

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, James Potter - Freeform, Ministry of Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, middle-aged Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: Harry Potter goes to visit his eldest son for lunch, thinking about growing older and all the people he's known who didn't get a chance to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Look Like Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379406) by [adalanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adalanne/pseuds/adalanne). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter%20-%20you%20look%20like%20him.mp3).)   

## Duration

5 minutes   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter%20-%20you%20look%20like%20him.mp3)  |   **Size:** 4.51 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
